


IMAGINE… Demon Dean and Bálor being obsessed with you.

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [45]
Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, F/M, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 8





	IMAGINE… Demon Dean and Bálor being obsessed with you.

Dean strolled into the bar like he owned the place, walking up to bar counter, he quickly sat on the bar stool in front of you, placing his hands on the counter. Giving you a wicked smirk, as you looked up.

“What can I get you today sir?” you asked, continuing to wipe the glass you were holding.

Dean’s tongue darted along his bottom lip, before he answered you.

“Hmm…you.” Dean answered you, making you roll your eyes. _Great another guy coming in and hitting on me. You thought to yourself._

“Unfortunately I’m not on the menu.” You bitterly replied, giving him an unamused look. Not that Dean cared.

“Shame, I’ll have whiskey.” Dean huffed, as you put the dish towel down and used the glass you were holding. Putting the glass in front of him, and grabbing the Jack Daniel’s bottle, pouring it in, until it was half glassed. You put the bottle behind the counter, while Dean took a sip of the whiskey.

“So, what time do you get off?” Dean asked, pushing his luck again.

“None of your business.” you answered, Dean let out a dark chuckle, drinking the rest of the whiskey, then signaling you to fill it up, which you did.

“Feisty, I like feisty girls, I can just wait here, and I have all the time in the world.” Dean smirked, as you put the cap back on the Jack Daniel’s bottle.

“Sure you will, if you stay long enough I’m sure you will go home with some girl who has daddy issues and low standards.” You hissed.

“Ouch, too bad I don’t want them, I want you, and I always get what I want.” Dean responded.

“Not even in your wildest dreams.” You grumbled, looking to your right to see a new patron sit down on a bar stool. You quickly fled to him, greeting the guy.

The guy to Dean’s left just scoffed, making Dean turn his head to look at the guy. Deans glare intensified, sizing up the small weak figure. As ice blue eyes stared into his green eyes.

“Got a problem?” Dean growled, feeling the urge to gank this idiot.

“Yeah, I do, your flirting with me queen.” Bálor growled.

“Queen.” Dean chuckled, making you look up in their direction as you prepared the drink for the guy in front of you, cursing under your breathe. _Great Bálor is back. You thought to yourself._

Dean stood up ready to say something, but your voice interrupts him.

“I told you Bálor I’m not your queen and I will never be.” You scolded him, then turned to face Dean.

“And as for you I have no interest in being your next fucking conquest. I don’t date nor fuck demons period.” You snapped, raising your hand slightly, both men let out am an agonizing groan, grasping the forehead as a headache formed.

“Now if you’s don’t mind, I'm going to get back to doing my job.” You huffed, walking off again.

Dean smirked at you, while Balor glared at Dean.

_You were his…_


End file.
